


Motorbike

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Chandler gets a little scraped up in an accident, and Sebastian cares for him. Drabble. Sebandler. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Chandler Kiehl/Sebastian Smythe





	Motorbike

"What the hell were you _thinking_, Chan?"

"…I wasn't?"

"_This_ is why I didn't want you hanging around that guy," Sebastian huffed, looking frustrated.

"_No_," Chandler started. "You didn't like it because you were _jealous._"

"I don't get _jealous_," returned Sebastian, sounding offended.

"You do. Just admit it," Chandler chirped happily, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Whatever," Sebastian grumbled.

Chandler giggled from his place on the counter, practically beaming at his boyfriend, all embarrassment forgotten. They were in the bathroom, Chandler sitting on the counter near one of the sinks while Sebastian wrapped his elbow in gauze.

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctor's, babe?" Sebastian asked, eyeing his boyfriend's elbow doubtfully.

"I'll be fine, Seb," Chandler insisted, rolling his eyes and hopping down from the counter. "C'mon," he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, pulling him to the kitchen before searching the fridge.

"I'm hungry," he announced, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

"Oh, really?" the other boy smirked. "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Make me food."

"No."

"But my arm's hurt!"

"Yes, because _you _decided to let that _thing_ drive you home on a _motorbike_."

"He's my _friend._"

"He _likes _you."

"….."

"…."

"Make me food."

Sebastian groaned, relenting a bit as he reached for his phone. "Fine babe, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I don't want pizza, I want Chinese," Chandler responded, smiling angelically at his boyfriend when he was immediately glared at.

"_Fine_."

Half an hour later, they're sprawled out on the couch together, eating Chinese food out of the containers, with Chandler trying not to wince every time he moved his arm. Sebastian eventually noticed, sighing immediately and taking Chandler's food from him.

"Bas!"

"Shut it, princess. You're hurting your arm."

"But how am I going to-" he was cut off when Sebastian slipped a forkful of rice into his mouth, grinning when the blonde glared at once.

The rest of their dinner was spent that way, Sebastian feeding Chandler, who grumbled about it nonstop, until they were done. When that happened, he finally looked up shyly and thanked Sebastian for taking care of him.

The brunette's face immediately softened, taking Chandler in his arms.

"I'll always take care of you."


End file.
